


Melodies of the Night

by ATTHS_TWICE



Series: Family Life: The Story Beyond the Series [10]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Baby, Caring, Comfort, Emotional, F/M, Family, Late Night Conversations, Love, Memories, Nursing, Post-Season/Series 11, Singing, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATTHS_TWICE/pseuds/ATTHS_TWICE
Summary: A few weeks into life with a newborn, Scully and Mulder are adjusting to being new parents, sleeping patterns, and the emotions that go with it.





	Melodies of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I love exploring the family life of Mulder and Scully. Early days, when they are still figuring it out, I love to imagine them working together to get things right. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little look into their lives.

It was late, or was it early? Scully had lost all sense of time. All she knew was it dark and her time frame consisted of feedings and sleeping. Hearing Faith stirring, and then her breasts aching simultaneously, Scully pulled away from Mulder’s embrace and rose from their warm bed, and lifted her from the bassinet. 

Shivering, she reached for her robe and walked quietly out of the room, glancing at Mulder as she closed the door halfway, not wanting to disturb him. He had been up with Faith, walking the floor downstairs as she cried, unable to sleep. Scully had laid in bed and paced with them in her mind, back and forth across the living room. She had cried as she tried to sleep, so tired, but wanting to help him, to take Faith from him and settle her herself. 

Just when she had been about to do just that, it was quiet. Ear ringing quiet settled over the house, and she had sat up, fearing she had gone temporarily deaf. Then she had heard Mulder softly singing to Faith and she laid back down, exhausted tears falling onto her pillow. 

She must have dozed, for a few minutes at least, before Mulder was lying beside her, sighing and reaching for her hand. “She’s asleep, I hope you are too. God, I’m tired.” He had breathed deeply and she had opened her eyes to look at him. 

“Thank you,” she had whispered and he turned his head to look at her. 

“Oh, honey, you shouldn’t be awake,” he had whispered back, turning to stare at her, brushing her hair back from her face. 

“I dozed for a bit,” she had said quietly and he searched her face. 

“You’ve been crying,” he had stared and she nodded, tears filling her eyes again. 

“I can’t seem to stop,” she had whispered with a sob and he had pulled her close, murmuring softly and rubbing her back. She had cried and he had said nothing about it, simply let her cry and held her close. Within minutes she was asleep and slept soundly until she was awoken to the now familiar sounds of their daughter waking for her next meal. 

Stepping quietly into Faith’s room, she laid her on the changing table and turned on a lamp, the soft light filling the room. She slipped on her robe, but kept in untied. Unwrapping the blanket in which Mulder had expertly swaddled Faith, she quickly changed her wet diaper, swaddling her again before she sat down in the rocking chair, and reached for the nursing pillow. 

Unbuttoning her pajama top, she opened her nursing bra, and brought Faith to her breast. She latched on immediately and Scully sighed in relief. Closing her eyes, she listened to her feed, the noises bringing her comfort. Stroking her little head, Scully sighed again. 

Opening her eyes, she looked down at Faith and smiled, watching her eyebrows raise up and down as she nursed and Scully laughed softly. Mulder would get a kick out of that when she pointed it out to him. Scully ran her fingers lightly across her eyebrows and Faith frowned at the touch. Smiling again, she watched her feed, happy beyond any other emotion. 

Moving her to the other breast a few minutes later, she closed up the other side of her bra and sighed again, rocking the chair slowly. Humming softly, she realized Faith did not have a specific song the way William had. She shook her head, knowing she could not sing _ his _ song to Faith, not without breaking down each time. No, she needed her own song. 

Chuckling softly at the first song that came to mind, _ Faith _by George Michael, she shook her head and smiled. She continued to hum, no tune in particular. Moving her from her breast, she covered up and put Faith on her shoulder. Burping her and rocking slowly, she closed her eyes and began to softly sing, the words seeming to bubble out on their own. 

_ Baby I've been here before_  
_I know this room and I've walked this floor_  
_I used to live alone before I knew you_  
_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_  
_But love is not a victory march  
_ _It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_ Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah  
_ _Hallelujah_

_ Maybe there's a God above_  
_But all I ever learned from love_  
_Was how to shoot someone who outdrew you_  
_And it's not a cry you can hear at night_  
_It's not somebody who's seen the light  
_ _It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

She stopped, tears pouring down her face, knowing this could not be the song either. It was beautiful, but so incredibly sad, it made her ache. Trying to calm her tears, she heard a creak and opened her eyes. Mulder stood in the doorway, disheveled and sleepy eyed, shivering slightly in the chill of the house. 

“Hey,” he whispered, walking close and kneeling down, kissing Faith’s head as he did. “What’s got you upset?” 

“What doesn’t these days?” she asked quietly, shaking her her head and moving her hand to wipe her tears. She tried to smile and failed as she sighed. “She doesn’t have her own song, Mulder. One that's just for her. I don’t… I don’t want to sing William’s to her. I _can’t_…” She shook her head, tears in her eyes again, and he nodded in understanding. 

“It’s okay, Scully, it’ll come to us. It’s only been a few weeks. We have plenty of time." He smiled softly and she nodded. 

“I thought... maybe _ Hallelujah_, but..." She shook her head and he exhaled. 

“Oh God, no,” he whispered, nearly horrified. “No wonder you’re crying. It’s a beautiful song, but no, Scully. Not right now anyway. We have time and I understand not wanting to sing William's to her. I also understand if you change your mind later and want to share song that with her. If you want to... I support any decision you want to make. If not, well, we’ll think of something.” He smiled and she gave a shaky laugh. 

“She’s asleep, Scully. Let me take her,” he said softly, a few minutes later, rubbing Faith’s tiny back, and she nodded. He took her gently and rocked her in his arms, shushing her softly as she began to stir. 

Moving the nursing pillow, Scully buttoned her top and stood up slowly, her body still sore. He smiled at her and she stepped close to kiss him and run her fingers through his wild hair. He leaned into her touch and she smiled back at him. 

Turning around, she turned off the lamp and walked out of the room. She heard him following behind her and walking to the bassinet. She continued into the bathroom to pee, brush her teeth and her hair, needing to feel a little less tired and disgusting than she did. 

Coming out of the bathroom, she took off her robe and found him standing by the bassinet as he watched Faith sleeping. She walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest. He stroked her hair as they looked at her together, the little human they had created. 

“Come on,” he said with a yawn. “Let’s go back to bed.” He led her to her side and pulled the blankets back, covering her once she laid down. Crossing to the other side, he slid under the blankets beside her. 

Their cold feet brushed together and they both gasped and then laughed softly. He put his hand on her hip, pulling her closer. She snuggled in, craving his warmth, and the need to sleep until the time came for Faith's next feeding. 

“I love you,” he whispered, and she kissed his throat, feeling his pulse against her lips. 

“I love you too,” she whispered, his arms holding her close as the sun began to rise over the now silent house; everyone within sleeping peacefully. 

**Author's Note:**

> So... the song choice... I had not intended to have it decided last year, but I wrote this one and I feel the song fits for her. Please have a read if you haven’t. 😊
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718197


End file.
